This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Conference on "Signal Transduction in the Immune System", to be held June 18-23, 2005 in Snowmass, Colorado. The major goal of the conference will be to provide a comprehensive focus on recent advances regarding the signaling mechanisms involved in the responses of immune cells, both in health and in disease. An understanding of these signal transduction pathways is central to elucidating the molecular basis of the responses to infections, allergies, transplantation and malignancies. Widespread interest of immune cell signaling exists in universities, research institutes and biotechnology. However, signal transduction at immunology meetings is generally covered as an adjunct subject, with little detailed coverage. In 2000, the first FASEB meeting on "Signal Transduction in the Immune System" provided an in-depth focus on the details of signal transduction in the immune system. The success of that meeting convinced a number of investigators of the value of a regular meeting. On this basis, the meeting was repeated in the summer of 2003, and we arc now planning a meeting for the summer of 2005. The 2005 meeting will cover a spectrum of topics, with an emphasis on integrating the different signaling mechanisms into the various components of immune biology. There will be three main objectives: 1) To provide a critical and intensive overview of the current status of signaling proteins that control various immune functions. Our meeting will cover a full range of topics from an in-depth analysis of specific signaling molecules and networks, to the application of this knowledge to immunobiology. 2) To bring together senior scientists and young investigators in a convivial atmosphere of presentations and informal discussions. It is hoped that this environment will help develop the investigative skills and enthusiasm of students and young investigators by interacting with established investigators. 3) To continue a biannual forum for investigators interested in a comprehensive focus on signaling events in the immune system.